


Late night talks

by Victoriancrow



Series: Larrikin [2]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, admitting feelings, asexual! Anton, shudderkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A and Person B stay up late, and Person A decide to fake sleep, thinking it’ll be interesting. Person B believes they’re asleep, and confesses their love for Person A. How Person A reacts is up to you.</p><p>Person A is Larrikin, person B is Anton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night talks

The two men laid in their small bed together. It was not the best conditions, but it was better than past beds, if they could even call the trenches and forest floors that. Larrikin was lying on his side facing away from his more grim partner, trying to find a comfortable position for him to sleep in. After being with the Dead Men for so long he found that his once heavy sleep was ruined with the constant fear of the nightmares that Larrikin knew would haunt his mind. He had made sure that the others would not find out about his slight weakness and merely pretended to sleep during the night.

 

Anton, on the other hand, had never been a good sleeper. All of the dead Men had come to this realization, and had taken this ‘gift’ as a way for them to sleep more during battles. The Gist master laid on his back string up at the ceiling in their disintegrating hotel room. Thoughts raced through Anton’s head, though he tried to focus on falling sleep. Due to the closeness of the two Shudder used Larrikins breathing as a method to calm his own. The smaller had admitted his feelings to the other a few nights prior to Anton’s surprise. There was no doubting the others intense need to touch him and the others, nor was there a question that he liked the taller man, but to be so blunt in his feelings made the Adept freeze in place. He had acted in instinct and accepted those feelings, though he never told the other how he felt about him. Every now and again Anton would allow the other to hug him, and even less often, he would return the hug with either that or a kiss, but never anywhere other than the hand or forehead. Turning his head around the Adept stared at the back of his partner, not realizing that he was still very much awake. Anton wanted to touch his shoulder, though his hand seemed to refuse to move from their folded position on his stomach. He let out a sigh as he silently cursed himself for not being able to do that simple task. “I wish I could talk to you.”

 

At hearing the others horse, yet silent voice, Larrikin’s ears perked up. He didn't want the other thinking that he had been tricking him, so he stayed silent.

 

“I can’t tell you what you want to hear. I don’t even know what it is you want to hear.” Anton mumbled out loud. It felt nice to get out his thoughts while not bothering the other. The fact that the red head hadn’t gotten to the time of the night where he tried to cuddle up to him, helped him speak more freely. “It's hard to tell you anything about what I feel for you. I care about all of our friends, in a manner of speaking, yet I care more,” He paused thinking of a good word to use,” profoundly so.”

Larrikin could feel a smile pulling at his lips as he waited in anticipation for the other to continue. Anton’s emotional problems were not concern for the red head. He understood that there were some things the elder would never want to do, nor talk about, and he was okay with that.

 

Shudder’s chest raised shakily, still a bit nervous in voicing his thoughts and feelings. “You say that you love me. That word is so string to use, but I think I know why you say it. I don’t feel right saying those same words back to you, because I don’t understand them fully myself, but I do care for you deeply and I want you to know that.” A sigh escaped his lips as his body relaxed from its previously stiff stature. “I don’t know if I can ever tell you that though.”

 

Without waiting for the other to continue the red head rolled over and laid his arm across the others muscular chest. “I think you did a good job.”

 

Anton’s face heated up at the realization that his partner had heard everything. “How long have you been awake?”

 

“I never went to sleep.” Larrikin looked up at the other and covered the pale lips with his hand when he saw Anton’s concern. “We can talk about that later.” Removing his hand he smiled up at the other stretching the freckles that spotted over his face. “I love you Anton.” Larrikin leaned up n dissed the others cheek quickly making sure he wouldn't make the other uncomfortable. With that he laid his head on the chest of the Gist master, and fell asleep.

 

The long haired man looked down at the other in awe. He wouldn't have spoken out loud had he known the other would hear him, but the realization of Larrikin understanding and still caring for him seemed impossible. The adept sat up a bit, lifting the red head with him in the process, and pulled out his arm from under the others chest. He had to shake the limb out as the others hug had caused it to go to sleep. Once the stinging pin pricks had left him, he laid the arm around Larrikin’s body and laid his head back down. A rare smile pilled on his thin lips in happiness. Anton didn't fall asleep right away, but he closed his eyes allowing the calmness of the moment to ease his mind even more. He would bring up the sleeping habits of the other in the morning, but for the moment he was glad that the younger was sleeping peacefully.

 

Light began to shine through the boarded up windows alerting the elder that morning was breaking. Shudder ignored the light finally feeling his own lids growing heavy with sleep. He closed his eyes, tightening his hold on the other, and fell asleep.


End file.
